warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smokehaze
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Smokekit |apprentice=Smokepaw |warrior=Smokehaze |mother=Heathertail |father=Breezepelt |sisters=Brindlewing, Applepaw, Woodpaw |mentor=Emberfoot |app=Woodpaw |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Smokehaze is a gray she-cat. Smokehaze is a WindClan warrior that has served under Harestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Breezepelt and Heathertail as Smokekit with her sister, Brindlekit. She became an apprentice named Smokepaw and her mentor was Emberfoot. She earned her warrior name alongside her sister, and was named Smokehaze. She became an older sister to Applepaw and Woodpaw, and became the latter's mentor. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Smokepaw is now an apprentice, with Emberfoot as her mentor. She is on Crowfeather's patrol, with her mentor, Emberfoot, and Larkwing, when they encounter a ThunderClan patrol on their land. Darkest Night :Smokepaw, along with her denmates, Fernpaw and Brindlepaw, are present at a Gathering. Alderheart notes how quiet and shy Smokepaw is, saying that usually the apprentices are bouncy and wanting to chat with the other apprentices. This time, however, Smokepaw stays close to her mentor and doesn't say anything. River of Fire :When Twigpaw falls into the WindClan border stream, she is confronted by a WindClan hunting patrol consisting of Featherpelt, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw. They are hostile, and she quickly explains what happened. Featherpelt insists that they take Twigpaw and Finpaw back to camp, and orders Smokepaw to go and tell Harestar what happened. :At a Gathering, Harestar reports that both Smokehaze and her sister Brindlewing have earned their warrior names. The Clan cats present cheer for their names as Leafstar steps up to speak. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :She has become mentor to her younger sister, Woodpaw. She is spotted by Rootpaw at the secret meeting between cats suspicious over Bramblestar's actions, with her Clanmates Breezepelt and Slightfoot, along with the RiverClan cat Dappletuft. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *In an earlier draft of the allegiances for ''The Apprentice's Quest, Smokehaze and Brindlewing were the kits of Fernstripe and Oatclaw. *Even though kin usually don't mentor kin, Smokehaze was the appointed mentor to Woodpaw, her younger sister. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Heathertail: Father: :Breezepelt: Sisters: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Half-aunt: :Hollyleaf: Half-uncles: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Half-aunts/uncles: :Smoke's kits: Grandmothers: :Nightcloud:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Whitetail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Onestar: Great-grandmother: :Ashfoot: Great-grandfather: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmother: :Meadowslip: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: Great-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-uncles/aunts :Hillkit: :Downkit: Great-great-aunts: :Sorrelpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-half-uncle: :Tallstar: Great-great-half-aunt: :Finchkit: First cousins: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Snaptooth: Second cousins: :Darktail: :Smoke's kits: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: :Myrtlepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references }} de:Rauchnebelfr:Smokehazefi:Smokehazeru:Дымовейнаяpl:Dymna Mgła Category:WindClan cats Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Mentors Category:The Silent Thaw characters